La faiblesse de Severus Rogue
by Cloporte
Summary: «Maureene rougit et un sourire apparut sur le coin de sa bouche. Les yeux de Severus s’accrochèrent à ceux de la jeune fille. Lentement, très lentement, un sourire se forma sur les minces lèvres de Severus.»
1. Maureene

_Pourquoi Severus Rogue a-t-il changé? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait changé d'avis sur la magie noire et ses anciennes croyances? Ceci est une histoire révélatrice sur des états d'âme de deux personnages de J.K. Rowling._

_P-S: Tous les personnages et les lieux de l'histoire qui suit ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Cloporte_

**Chapitre 1 Maureene**

«Alors, Servilo, ça va?»

Severus Rogue releva la tête vers James Potter qui le fixait avec un sourire malin. Non loin de là devait se trouver ses trois autres meilleurs amis. Severus l'ignora et continua sa lecture. Il détestait lire dans la Grande Salle, mais il fallait qu'il finisse ce chapitre avant l'examen qui aurait lieu dans moins d'une demie-heure.

«Tu ne me réponds pas? ironisa James. Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu peux bien lire?»

Il voulu attraper le bouquin, mais Severus fut plus vite.

«Fous-moi la paix, Potter! Pourquoi tu ne vas pas retrouver ta petite moldue!

Oh, mais qu'est-ce que j'entends? Serais-tu jaloux, Servilo?»

L'autre garçon ferma son livre et se leva pour s'en aller de cet endroit.

«Parce que tu sais, c'est mal la jalousie! continua James. Ah, c'est pas de chance Servilus! C'est moi qu'elle a choisi! J'avoue que ça a pris du temps avant qu'elle se rende compte que j'étais l'homme le mieux qualifier pour elle...»

Severus marchait rapidement dans le couloir, mais il semblait que James s'était mis en tête de le pourchasser. Le Serpentard l'ignora le plus qu'il pouvait. Il pensait. Il pensait à cette année scolaire bientôt terminée, à la place que lui réservait ses vrais amis au sein de leur groupe de mangemorts. Il pensait à tous ça pendant que cet imbécile lui jetait des paroles énervantes. Severus s'impatienta plus vite qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

«Dis-moi Potter, à quoi ça sert de sortir avec une fille si cette petite Sang-de-Bourbe te contrôle sans arrêt. Parce que, dis-moi Potter, reprit-il plus lentement avec un sourire mauvais au visage. Si ta Lily avait été là ce midi, elle t'aurait empêcher de venir me… me voir. Et tu l'aurais écouté comme un petit chien de poche.»

Il venait de toucher un point sensible. Jamais un Potter n'avait été aussi obéissant. C'était une question de fierté. James regarda Severus un long moment, les points serrés. Puis il sembla reprendre son calme.

«Tu sais, Severus, je crois que tu n'as pas de leçons à me donner. Parce que de toute manière, tu ne pourras jamais avoir de petite amie.»

Et à ce moment précis, une jeune fille qui tournait le coin du couloir leur rentra dedans. Le lot de manuscrits qu'elle tenait s'effondra sur le sol.

«Fais attention, espèce de maladroite!» s'écria Severus.

La jeune fille releva la tête. Ses grands yeux bruns fixèrent Severus avec une extrême intensité. Elle replaça ses cheveux plats derrière ses oreilles.

«Excuse-moi», marmonna-t-elle.

Severus resta peu longtemps sous le choc de cette apparition. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer quelques phrases stupides, James s'interposa entre les deux.

«Ne t'excuse pas, Maureene. Il ne le mérite pas. Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser.»

Maureene examina Severus pendant quelques secondes avant de se pencher pour ramasser ses livres. James l'aida et Severus les regarda faire incapable de bouger. Les longs cheveux châtains de la jeune fille brillaient sous le peu de lumière. Elle a une silhouette exquise, pensa Severus.

«Ne nous aide surtout pas!» s'exclama James sarcastiquement.

Elle ria. Son rire était clair et joyeux. Sans y penser, comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie, Severus lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle l'a pris et lui sourit. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais Severus rougit.

«Je suis désolée, sincèrement, expliqua-t-elle.

Ce n'est rien», bafouilla-t-il.

Il baissa la tête. Curieusement, il n'avait aucune envie de la regarder dans les yeux même si pour lui, ils étaient synonyme de bonheur. C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua que leurs mains étaient toujours liées. Il coupa le contact un peu trop brusquement. Il regretta bien vite la vivacité de son geste à la vue du regard de Maureene. Ses yeux étaient devenus soudain très sérieux et sans aucune joie. Désemparé, Severus s'enfui d'un pas rapide et certain.

«Mais quel crétin! dit James en l'observant disparaître, puis il se retourna vers la jeune fille qui fixait le couloir, une légère teinte rouge sur son visage. Où est-ce que tu allais comme ça?

Euh… À la bibliothèque.

Je vais t'aider à les rapporter, dit-il en soutenant les livres dans ses bras. Alors, comment ça va avec les BUSEs?

Euh… Je crois que ça va bien.

T'en fais pas, moi aussi j'ai eu à passer au travers. Attends que tu sois rendue aux ASPICs!»

Elle sourit mécaniquement.

«Mais pour toi, c'est plus facile; tu as toujours de bonnes notes! fit-elle remarquer.

Eh bien, pour la fille du célèbre Alastor Maugrey, ça doit être encore plus facile! T'imagines, tu as eu droit à toutes ses histoires. Il doit t'avoir appris pleins de choses!»

Maureene regarda le garçon avec qui elle avait partagé sa jeunesse. Elle regrettait qu'il n'ait pas encore compris que d'avoir un père comme Alastor Maugrey n'était rien de fantastique. Maureene était encore très jeune lorsque sa mère mourut à la suite d'une attaque d'un sorcier qui pratiquait la magie noire. Son père était déjà un auror, mais suite à l'accident, il était devenu l'un des meilleurs. Dans ses classes à l'école, on citait son père comme exemple. Tous ces amis étaient impressionnés devant sa chance. Mais la jeune fille ne pensait pas avoir aucune chance.

Trop occupé par son travail, Alastor Maugrey n'avait pas de temps pour sa fille. La plupart du temps, elle vivait chez les Potter, des amis de l'homme. Elle s'était tout de suite entendue avec James et celui-ci la traitait comme sa petite sœur. Elle entra à Poudlard, alors que lui entamait sa troisième année. Elle passait la majeure partie de ses vacances chez les Potter avec James et Sirius Black qui ne fréquentait pas souvent sa famille. Elle pensa à son père qu'elle connaissait à peine et puis, ignorant pourquoi, l'image de Severus Rogue se faufila dans son esprit.

«Ce gars qui était avec toi, c'était bien Severus Rogue? Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Ouais, pourquoi?

Ah…euh pour rien… Seulement savoir.»

James la fixa. Maureene n'osa pas le regarder dans les yeux; il la connaissait trop bien.

«De toute façon, dit-il après un temps, tu n'as rien à savoir sur lui. C'est un raté. De toute façon, tu sais la réputation qu'il a?»

Maureene haussa les épaules. En fait, oui elle le savait. Mais elle ne se fiait jamais aux apparences et aux réputations. Elle sourit en pensant à son air ahuri.

«Il est à Serpentard et ça suffit pour dire qu'il n'est pas normal et…

Et qu'est-ce qui te dit que ce ne serait pas lui de normal et vous autres de pas corrects?» taquina Maureene avant de reprendre tous ses livres dans les bras de James.

Elle allait ouvrir la porte de la bibliothèque, mais il se mit devant.

«Tu oublis une chose, Mau.»

Elle détestait quand il la surnommait ainsi.

«Quoi? dit-elle impatiemment.

Toi.

Moi?

Oui. Tu as dit «'vous' n'êtes pas normaux». Mais toi, t'es avec qui? Les normaux où les Serpentards? demanda le jeune homme avec un regard des plus sérieux.

James, il n'y a rien de mal à ne pas être 'normal'», confia-t-elle en souriant.

Elle l'écarta doucement de son chemin et entra dans la salle. James se regarda dans le reflet d'une fenêtre en face de lui. Il était épuisé et avait hâte que l'année finisse.

_Alors voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Cette histoire ne tiendra pas vriament compte de ma fic_ 'La fleur noire de Sirius' _, mais ce n'est pas grave. J'aime bien essayé de nouveaux couples._

_Cloporte_


	2. Le bracelet

Chapitre 2: Le bracelet

La Grande Salle était remplie de jeunes gens qui fêtaient la fin de leur année scolaire et le début de leurs vies d'adultes. Comme à chaque fin d'année, un grandiose bal était organisé. À des tables, des groupes d'amis mangeaient et parlaient vivement. Sur la piste de danse, des couples s'enlaçaient sous les regards inquisiteurs de quelques professeurs.

Assise à une table en compagnie de James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Catherine Watt et Peter, Maureene discutait peu et écoutait à peine. Pourtant, elle aurait dû être comblée; elle était au bal des septièmes années. Elle était la seule de son niveau à y être invité, de plus, par le garçon le plus populaire de l'école: Sirius Black. Il lui avait proposé nonchalamment une semaine plus tôt, alors qu'ils dînaient. Malgré sa prestance, Maureene avait bien remarqué le stress qui régnait dans ses yeux. Toute la soirée et quelques jours plus tard, la jeune femme s'était fait fusiller du regard par plusieurs filles. Seulement, Maureene ne ressentait rien de particulier pour Sirius. Elle le considérait comme l'ami de son ami et elle espérait que ce fut réciproque.

En fait, cette soirée lui semblait ennuyante parce que quelqu'un qu'elle aurait espéré voir ne s'y trouvait pas. Maureene se tourna vers Sirius qui riait avec James.

«Il n'y a pas beaucoup de Serpentards, non?»

Sirius lui fit un sourire charmeur, alors que James a considérait avec étonnement.

«Et c'est une chance! s'exclama Sirius avant de prendre une grande gorgée de bièrreaubeure.

Mais c'est leur fête à eux aussi! s'enquit Maureene.

Et alors? Tant pis pour eux et tant mieux pour nous! fit remarquer James.

Je serais quand même venue à sa place...» murmura Maureene.

La jeune fille resta muette pour le restant du festin. Ils mangèrent avec appétit et apprécièrent le tout.

«Lily, tu veux bien m'accorder cette danse?»

Lily sourit à James et tous les deux se levèrent et disparurent dans la foule. Peu de temps après, Remus et Catherine les suivirent.

«Voudrais-tu danser avec moi? demanda maladroitement Sirius à Maureene. À moins que je demande à Peter...»

Maureene éclata de rire et le concerné se renfrogna dans son siège. Une douce musique vint aux oreilles de la jeune fille, alors que Sirius l'enlaçait et l'entraînait dans une danse lente. Dès les premiers pas, Maureene s'enfargea dans les mouvements trop surs de Sirius. Encore une fois, quelques filles la toisaient du regard. Sirius le remarqua.

«Tu as de la chance, tu sais?» dit-il.

Elle releva la tête pour l'observer. Il était vraiment beau. Et il le savait.

«Cet été, je vais probablement aller vivre chez les Potter. On se verra sûrement. En fait, je l'espère...»

Maureene sourit sans savoir pourquoi et reposa sa tête sur son épaule. Son nez enfoui dans la longue chevelure noire de Sirius, elle pensa que c'étaient ceux de Severus. Noirs, comme ceux de Severus Rogue. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas s'empêcher de penser à lui? Elle allait à un bal qui ne la concernait pas, en plus d'être invitée par le plus beau garçon de l'école et à la place d'en profiter, elle pensait à un autre. De plus, elle ne réagissait pas à ce qui semblait être des avances.

La soirée se termina quelques heures plus tard, après que Dumbledore ait fait son discours pour féliciter les finissants. Remus les quitta pour reconduire Catherine à la salle commune des Serdaigles. James, Lily et Peter marchaient devant Sirius et Maureene qui se tenaient toujours la main.

«Merde!

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Sirius.

J'ai perdu mon bracelet! Je sais pas où il est! s'inquiéta Maureene.

Ce n'est pas grave; tu en as une tonne! fit remarquer James.

Je préfèrerais aller le chercher, dit Maureene.

On va y aller avec toi, déclara Lily.

Ça va, c'est correct. Je vais y aller seule.»

Et elle partit sans entendre les protestations de Sirius. Elle entra dans la Grande Salle. L'endroit était vide. Elle chercha d'abord à leur table. N'y trouvant rien, elle se dirigea vers la piste de danse. Parmi de nombreux confettis qui s'étaient étalés sur le sol, Maureene ne trouva rien qui pouvait ressembler à son bracelet favori. Elle se redressa et une voix sinueuse la fit sursauter.

«C'est ça que tu cherches?»

La jeune fille sursauta, se retourna et fixa avec surprise Severus Rogue qui tenait dans sa main droite son bracelet.

«Je savais que je n'étais pas d'une grande beauté, mais je dois dire qu'on ne m'avait jamais encore fait le tour de la peur à la vue de mon visage... dit Severus en en la fixant longuement.

Peur? Je n'ai pas eu peur... Seulement la surprise m'a fait sursauter, indiqua Maureene.

Bien sûr», articula Severus avec une certaine malice dans les yeux.

Maureene rougit et un sourire apparut sur le coin de sa bouche. Les yeux de Severus s'accrochèrent à ceux de la jeune fille. Lentement, très lentement, un sourire se forma sur les minces lèvres de Severus. Ils restèrent longtemps à se sourire sans oser rien dire.

Finalement, les yeux de Severus se baissèrent vers sa main droite où il tenait toujours le bijou.

«C'est à toi?»

Maureene sembla sortir d'un long et doux rêve. Elle fixa le bracelet sans intérêt.

«C'était à ma mère. Je l'ai trouvé dans ses affaires. Elle est morte, tu sais?»

Pourquoi lui disait-elle ça? Elle n'en discutait que très rarement et parlait peu. Lorsqu'elle évoquait la mort de sa mère, les gens semblaient plus intéressés par elle et elle ne voulait surtout pas devenir un centre d'attractions à cause de la mort de sa mère. Déjà qu'elle avait un père célèbre!

Severus la regarda sans poser de questions. Il lui tendit le bracelet. Elle le prit et l'enfila autour de son poignet. Il allait la quitter, lorsqu'elle lui posa la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis le début du bal.

«Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu à la fête?»

Severus se retourna et fixa la jeune fille en cachant difficilement un sourire.

«Je ne savais pas qu'une fille, invitée par Sirius Black, serait capable de remarquer l'absence d'un simple Serpentard...fit observer Severus.

En fait, j'ai remarqué l'absence de plusieurs Serpentards, indiqua Maureene en parlant très vite. Alors, pourquoi il n'y avait pas beaucoup de Serpentards?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi... répondit Severus après un certain temps. Ça a toujours été comme ça. Les Serpentards ne fêtent pas avec les autres.

Comme la plupart des membres de sa maison, jamais Severus n'aurait pensé se présenter au bal de fin d'année. Mais depuis sa rencontre avec la jeune Maureene, il s'imaginait des occasions de l'inviter à cette fête. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais cette jeune fille avait réussi à le faire sortir de sa bulle. Ses compagnons de dortoirs s'étonnaient de le voir ainsi. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà vu Maureene et cela le désappointait même s'il ne voulait pas se l'admettre. Du fait, elle était à un autre niveau que lui et surtout dans une maison différente. Severus s'était bien douté que même s'il essayait de l'inviter, Maureene déclinerait sûrement son offre. Mais il se permettait d'y penser, d'y rêver en souriant. Ce n'est que quelques jours avant le bal qu'il apprit que quelqu'un d'autre l'avait invité et bien entendu, cette personne devait être celle qu'il détestait le plus dans cette école. Il avait donc renoncé définitivement à aller au bal.

Il ne sortit de sa salle commune que lorsqu'il eût besoin d'envoyer une lettre à son père. Il se rendait donc à la volière, lorsqu'il remarqua un objet brillant sur le sol. Il le ramassa et la garda avec lui. De retour de la volière, il passa devant la Grande Salle où il reconnu Maureene qui fixait le sol. Elle ne le vit pas tout de suite. Severus resta quelques secondes dans le noir à l'observer. Sa robe verte lime contrastait avec ses cheveux bruns clairs et droits. Ses yeux, à peine maquillés, scrutaient le sol.

Maintenant, ils parlaient. Il n'y avait aucun dédain dans son regard ni moqueries ni haine.

«C'est dommage que ce soit ainsi... Tu as manqué un très bon bal.»

Il ne savait quelle force l'avait poussé à dire ces paroles, mais il lui sembla que ça le soulageait.  
«Je ne l'ai pas entièrement manqué.»

Et sur ce, il lui offrit sa main. Elle le regarda avec surprise. Il le prit pour un refus, mais au dernier moment, Maureene prit sa main en riant.

«Il n'y a même pas de musique..» murmura-t-elle avec un sourire.

Severus l'enlaça doucement et maladroitement. Ils commencèrent une danse lente sans qu'ils puissent se quitter des yeux. Doucement, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Elle pouvait sentir son odeur. Une odeur qui lui faisait penser aux oranges. Elle sourit. La jeune fille releva la tête pour l'observer. Sous ses épais sourcils de doux yeux noirs la dévisageaient. Elle aventura sa main dans sa nuque et caressa ses longs cheveux noirs.

Les grandes mains de Severus se promenaient dans son dos ce qui donnait des frissons à Maureene.

Tout à coup, l'horloge du hall sonna les douze coups de minuit en les faisant sursauter. Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre rapidement.

«Je dois y aller, dit Severus en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Attends!»

Maureene le rejoignit en quelques pas. Elle prit sa main et y mit le bracelet de sa mère.

«Qu'est-ce que...

L'année prochaine, tu ne seras plus ici, coupa la jeune fille. Il se peut que l'on ne se revoie jamais. Alors, prends ce bijou, s'il te plaît.»

Il la dévisagea et son regard retourna sur le bracelet. Severus lui sourit. Apeurée par de nouveaux sentiments, Maureene ne pu que lui donner un baiser sur la joue et s'en aller vers sa salle commune.

_Une suite est à venir..._


	3. Voldemort

_Désolée pour certaines qui auraient peut-être préféré un chapitre sur «quelques années plus tard...», mais je devais introduire ce chapitre dans l'histoire. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez malgré tout. Et merci pour les reviews!_

**Chapitre 3: Voldemort**

Le Poudlard Express filait à toute allure sur le chemin de fer qui menait à la gare de Londres des élèves impatients de revenir chez eux.

Dans un compartiment, James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, Maureene et Peter parlaient sans enthousiasme. La veille, peu de temps après le bal, Dumbledore avait fait venir James, Lily et Sirius à son bureau. Depuis, une atmosphère fébrile et mystérieuse régnait entre eux.

Lily reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de James avant de tomber dans un léger sommeil. James se serra encore plus contre elle. Maureene sourit en les regardant. James avait toujours été très comblé dans la vie et il en profitait. Mais depuis le début de l'année, il semblait, pour la jeune fille, que son ami paraissait inquiet et moins sûr de lui. En fait, ils étaient plusieurs à être dans cet état.

Depuis quelques temps, la rumeur courait qu'un sorcier ambitieux et désireux de pouvoirs brutalisait des moldus et formait un groupe de disciples. Plusieurs sorciers, dont les Potter et son père, parlaient d'une guerre imminente. Maureene refusait de le croire. Elle préférait penser à ce dont elle ferait durant les vacances.

Le reste du trajet se passa très vite. Ils mangèrent, jouèrent aux cartes et parlèrent de leurs plans pour les vacances.

«Remus, tu viendras chez moi, passer quelques jours? demanda James.

Je ne sais pas trop... Ça dépend du temps... répondit Remus. J'ai bien hâte de recevoir les résultats de nos ASPICs! Je pourrai faire ma demande pour le ministère.

Tu es sûr qu'il te prendrons dans ton état?» s'inquiéta Peter.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Maureene savait que Peter était bizarre, mais de quoi parlait-il?

«La ferme! ordonna Sirius. Moi je vais probablement travailler pour Dumbledore. Il nous a offert un poste très intéressant à James, Lily et moi, expliqua Sirius à Maureene.

Pour garder les secrets, tu n'es pas ce qu'il y a de mieux! fit remarquer Lily.

C'est quoi ce poste? questionna Maureene.

Ah! s'exclama James. Ce n'est pas de tes affaires! Tu es trop jeune. Va donc jouer à la poupée!»

Maureene détestait quand James lui parlait de cette manière. Il lui était souvent arrivé de lui dire ça quand ils étaient jeunes.

«Très bien. Je vais rejoindre Sarah et Nathalie, des filles de mon âge, et on jouera à la poupée ensemble!

Je t'accom...

Non merci, Sirius! coupa Maureene»

Et alors qu'elle allait franchir la porte du compartiment, elle se retourna et fixa James.

«Et si tout cela concernait ce maniaque qui tue des moldus, alors ça m'importe peu!»

La jeune fille les quitta sans rien rajouter. Elle pensa pendant un court moment de retrouver Severus. Cette pensée la gêna. Il devait la trouver dingue. Maureene rejoignit donc ses deux amies. Elles parlèrent de tout et de rien, mais surtout de Sirius, ce qui exaspéra Maureene.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le train s'immobilisa et elle pu enfin sortir du wagon. Après avoir fait ses adieux à Nathalie et Sarah, Maureene retrouva ses bagages et chercha son père parmi la foule de parents. Elle vit les Potter lui faire signe. Un soupir s'échappa de sa bouche. Son père était encore au travail.

«Bonjour, jeune fille! dit Mr. Potter en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Salut! Mon père n'a pas pu venir?

Désolée, Maureene, s'excusa Mrs. Potter. Ton père a travaillé toute la nuit, il est sûrement en train de dormir. Il va venir te chercher chez nous vers l'heure du souper.»

Maureene acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Mrs. Potter aimait bien le vieil ami de son mari, mais elle n'aimait pas le père en lui. Elle avait toujours considéré Maureene comme sa fille et la voir dans cet état la rendait triste.

«Alors, comment s'est passé cette année scolaire? demanda Mr. Potter en voyant l'air de sa femme.

C'était bien. Gryffondor a gagné la coupe de Quidditch.

Oui! James m'en a parlé dans une lettre! L'année prochaine, ce sera à toi de jouer comme attrapeuse, dit Mr. Potter en faisant un clin d'oeil à Maureene.

En parlant de James, où est-il? s'inquiéta Mrs. Potter.

Salut tout le monde!» s'exclama James en arrière d'eux.

Il souriait et tenait Lily par la main. Il fit les présentations à ses parents et sa petite amie. Intéressés par les occupations de leur fils, les Potter jasèrent longtemps avec James et Lily. Pendant ce temps, Maureene les observait. Elle s'imagina avec des parents comme les Potter. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. En les essuyant, elle détourna son regard et croisa celui de Severus Rogue. Immédiatement, elle sentit ses joues rougirent.

Il était avec un homme sombre quelques mètres plus loin. Il devait être son père. Elle leva la main pour lui faire signe. Malgré la distance qui les séparait, il sembla à Maureene qu'une lueur de joie passa dans les yeux de Severus. Il lui fit signe à son tour et elle remarqua le bracelet de sa mère qui était toujours à son poignet.

Le père de Severus se retourna et la dévisagea. Son regard haineux se posa sur les Potter qui parlaient encore avec Lily. Un sourire empreint de malice vicieuse apparut sur son visage. Il prit une valise et quitta la gare suivit de son fils.

«Maureene, on y va, indiqua Mrs. Potter.

J'arrive», dit la jeune fille en détournant son regard de l'endroit où Severus et son père étaient.

Elle salua Lily qui rejoignit sa famille. Alors qu'ils quittaient la gare, James marcha derrière avec Maureene.

«Je suis désolé, dit James.

C'est correct, affirma Maureene. Je sais que tu cherches seulement à me protéger.»

Elle releva la tête et le fixa dans les yeux; il était beaucoup plus grand qu'elle.

«Mais tu ne seras pas toujours là pour ma sécurité...»


	4. Quatre ans plus tard

Chapitre 4: Quatre ans plus tard

À 19 ans, Maureene avait toujours gardé ce petit air sensible et innocent. Cela faisait deux ans qu'elle avait quitté l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard et maintenant, elle travaillait au ministère comme secrétaire pour un ami de son père. La jeune fille vivait toujours chez celui-ci. D'ailleurs, Alastor Maugrey n'était jamais chez lui. Ces derniers temps, il était très occupé avec ce sorcier dont les gens n'osaient pas nommer.

Les temps étaient très pénibles. Maureene avait essayé de faire parti de l'Ordre du phénix, mais son père l'en avait défendu. Il avait dit que ce n'était pas à elle de sauver le monde. Ces discutions avaient amené à plusieurs disputes, alors Maureene préférait ne plus en parler et se conformer aux valeurs de son père.

La plupart de ses amis en faisaient partis, James, Lily, Sirius et Remus. Ce dernier s'était enfuit de chez lui très jeune et avait habité chez les Potter. Ses parents et lui n'avaient pas les mêmes visions du monde de la sorcellerie. Un an plus tôt, Sirius lui avait avoué ses sentiments pour elle la veille de sa première mission pour l'Ordre. Devant tant d'affection et surtout de pression, Maureene avait accepté. Après tout, Sirius et elle avaient toujours été de bons amis. Après l'avoir annoncé au reste des Maraudeurs, qui n'avaient point été surpris par la nouvelle, Maureene eut la nette impression qu'en acceptant, elle faisait plus plaisir aux gens qui l'entouraient qu'elle-même.

James et Lily allaient se marier et, malgré la tension qui régnait dans le monde qui les entourait, les deux amoureux vivaient un parfait bonheur. La veille des noces, Sirius vint retrouver Maureene à son travail pour l'escorter jusque chez elle comme il en avait pris l'habitude.

«Voilà ton prince charmant!» annonça Roberta avec un énorme sourire, une collègue de la jeune fille.

Maureene lui tira la langue et se retourna vers Sirius qui marchait dans le couloir, souriant à toutes les sorcières du département. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il souriait, les femmes craquaient. La jeune femme ramassa ses choses pendant que Sirius se donnait en spectacle. Elle dit au revoir à Roberta qui lui fit un clin d'oeil et se dirigea vers Sirius.

«Bonjour tendre amour de mon coeur! s'exclama celui-ci sur un ton faussement théâtrale.

-Salut Sirius», dit simplement Maureene alors qu'il se penchait pour l'embrasser.

En plus d'être l'un des plus beaux mecs en ce monde, il fallait que Sirius Black embrasse comme un dieu. Et comme à chaque fois, Maureene craquait. Lorsque leurs bouches se séparèrent, Maureene pu sentir une dizaine de yeux qui les fixaient. Sirius passa son bras autour de sa taille et ils partirent vers les ascenseurs.

Comme à tous les jours depuis quelques temps, le trajet se fut sans que Sirius ne cesse de parler. Bien souvent, Maureene finissait par perdre le fil de ses propos et ne faisait que hocher la tête. Mais après une journée si longue et ennuyante, la jeune femme se laissa distraire par son compagnon. Elle sourit aux allusions de James portant un tuxedo trop grand, elle rie même lorsqu'il lui apprit que ce tuxedo était le plus petit qu'offrait la boutique. Ils arrivèrent à la maison des Maugrey dans un état mystérieux. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas autant ri.

«Ton père est là?» demanda Sirius d'un ton suggestif.

Maureene la regarda d'un air découragé. Évidemment, c'était tout ce dont Sirius pouvait penser et il en avait souvent l'opportunité vu les longues absences de Alastor.

«Quoi? s'indigna le jeune Black. C'est une question comme une autre!»

Maureene sourit et voulut l'embrasser sur la joue pour lui signifier qu'il n'aurait rien d'autre ce soir, quand Sirius eut la brillante idée de se retourner pour placer ses lèvres dans la direction de celles de la jeune femme. Elle essaya de se contenir, mais comme à chaque fois, elle se laissa emporter par le doux mouvement de la bouche de Sirius. Celui-ci commençait doucement à aventurer ses mains sous le chandail de Maureene qui se laissa hypnotiser.

«Je t'aime», murmura-t-il entre deux baisers.

Et lentement, il lui enleva son chandail tout comme elle le faisait maintenant avec le sien. Se rendant difficilement à la chambre de Maureene, ils se déshabillèrent sans pour autant laisser leurs bouches se décoller. Ils s'effondrèrent sur le lit et doucement, il lui fit l'amour. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il lui faisait l'amour, elle craquait.

Après avoir laissé tout le désir retombé, ils s'étendirent et fixèrent le plafond qui n'avait rien d'impressionnant. Sans aucune surprise, ce fut Sirius qui brisa le silence en premier.

«Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il va leur arriver à James et Lily?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? demanda Maureene après un temps de réflexion.

-Eh bien que maintenant, c'est officiel, ils s'aiment et forment un couple, un vrai couple comme des parents! Tu te rends compte?

-Voyons, Sirius, tu dis n'importe quoi! Ce n'est tout de même pas toi qui va se marier demain!

-Et pourquoi je ne pourrais pas me marier? interrogea Sirius sur un ton de défi.

-Parce que tu n'as personne à épouser!» rigola Maureene.

Elle regretta tout de suite ce qu'elle venait de dire, même si elle le pensait. Sirius s'était relevé sur un coude et la fixait avec des yeux inquisiteurs.

«Mais il y a toi! s'exclama-t-il.

-Sirius, tu ne crois tout de même pas que c'est sérieux? Tu ne penses pas qu'on va finir notre vie ensemble, j'espère?

-Eh bien...

-On se connaît depuis longtemps, coupa Maureene. Mais je crois pas qu'on ait jamais de réelles affinités comme les vrais couples qui durent jusqu'à la mort, comme Lily et James.»

Elle avait peut-être, sûrement, été un peu trop directe et sèche, mais elle voulait qu'il comprenne que ce n'était pas lui le bon. Elle avait, quelques mois, crut qu'elle l'aimait, mais un incident lui prouva que non. Elle avait trouvé une photo de sa mère. Elle portait à son poignet un bracelet. Le même qu'elle avait offert à Severus Rogue quelques années plus tôt. Elle s'était questionnée sur sa vie et en avait conclu qu'elle n'avait jamais rien ressenti d'autre pour Sirius qu'un profond désir d'être désirée. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à le lui dire et ni la force d'en parler à personne.

Maintenant qu'elle voyait le visage de Sirius, elle avait un peu de l'amertume pour elle-même. Il se leva et enfila ses sous-vêtements.

«Sirius...»

Il remit ses pantalons.

«Sirius Black...»

Sa tête passa par le trou de son chandail noir.

«Sirius!»

Il tourna vers elle un regard déprimé qui ne lui allait pas du tout. On aurait dit un vieux labrador qui attend de se faire adopter à la fourrière.

«Est-ce que tu m'as déjà aimé?»

Elle baissa les yeux et joua avec un fil qui sortait de son édredon qui recouvrait son corps nu. Lorsqu'elle le regarda de nouveau, elle ne pu que prononcer cette phrase.

«Je me disais que je t'aimais...

-Ce n'est pas la même chose», dit Sirius avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre et se diriger vers la sortie.

Maureene se retourna et fixa le plafond désolant. Quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, tandis qu'un fin sourire triste apparaissait sur sa bouche encore enflée par les baisers de Sirius.

_Désolée pour le long retard, mais j'ai une excuse: panne d'inspiration. Heureusement, maintenant, j'ai quasiment terminé cette histoire. Alors comme je suis de bonne humeur ces temps-ci, je vous publie deux chapitres. J'espère que vous les apprécierez autant que moi!_

_Cloporte_


	5. Le mariage

Chapitre 5: Le mariage

Lily Evans s'avançait lentement vers l'autel, accompagnée de son vieux père. Elle était si belle, elle rayonnait! Sa longue robe blanche brillait sous l'éclairage des vitraux de l'église. Ses longs cheveux bouclés tombaient librement dans son dos. Ses yeux ne faisaient que fixer James à l'autel.

Ce dernier lui renvoyait un sourire des plus heureux. Il avait cessé de jouer avec son habit trop grand lorsqu'il l'avait vu, elle, sa future sa femme. Il en avait les larmes aux yeux.

Maureene se réjouissait de les voir si heureux. Son regard croisa celui de Sirius qui était près de James. Il l'observait avec beaucoup d'intensité. Elle se força à lui sourire, comme pour lui dire que ce n'était pas le moment de la réprimander. Sirius sembla prendre ce sourire comme une excuse. Son humeur sembla changer d'un coup. Il souriait à tout le monde et ne cessait de gigoter sur place.

Lorsque Lily posa sa main dans celle de James, les invités purent enfin se rassirent. Maureene reprit sa place sur le banc, entre Mrs Potter qui pleurait et son père.

La cérémonie se déroula pendant près d'une demi-heure. À l'extérieur, ils prirent tous des photos devant l'église. Un petit homme moustachu et chauve avait été engagé pour prendre des photos.

«S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît... dit-il d'une voix forte. J'aimerais la famille seulement du marié.»

Mr et Mrs Potter s'avancèrent et se dirigèrent vers les mariés. Maureene allait chercher sa bourse qu'elle avait oublié dans le bâtiment, lorsqu'une main la retint.

«Où est-ce que tu vas, Mau? lui demanda James.

-J'ai oublié mon sac à...

-Tu iras plus tard, on va prendre la photo de la famille», dit James avec un sourire.

La jeune femme resta sans voix. Elle et James rejoignirent les autres et Maureene se plaça près de Mrs Potter qui lui prit la main.

Le repas était servi dans l'immense cour des Potter. Une grande table avait été installée pour les mariés et la famille et de petites tables rondes étaient pour le reste des invités.

La soirée se déroula dans le bonheur. Maureene avait bien mangé et, pour une fois, il lui semblait que tout le monde était heureux, même en ces temps de guerre. En fait, le bonheur n'avait pas affecté tous les invités; il restait toujours Alastor Maugrey qui se méfiait même de la nourriture qu'avait préparé Mrs Potter.

Maureene parla avec beaucoup de personnes tout au long de la soirée. Rubeus Hagrid l'invita à danser, ce qui fit rire Maureene. Elle accepta avec joie et sourit en essayant de suivre le rythme effréné de l'homme aussi grand qu'un arbre. James l'invita à son tour, ainsi qu'un autre homme qu'elle ne connaissait que de vue, il travaillait au ministère. Puis, elle dansa avec un jeune cousin de James qui devait avoir 14 ans.

Lorsqu'elle s'assit enfin, quelqu'un posa ses mains devant ses yeux.

«Devine c'est qui?

-Salut Sirius», dit-elle.

Il fit une moue boudeuse après avoir enlever ses mains. Il s'assit à côté d'elle en la regardant.

«Tu es très belle, comme toujours, dit-il.

-Merci Sirius.

-Tu veux danser?

-Eh bien, répondit Maureene en entendant la musique énergétique. À dire vrai, je suis épuisée, Sirius. Peut-être un peu plus tard...»

Mais comme elle prononçait cette phrase, le rythme de la musique diminua et se transforma ainsi en un long langoureux 'slow'.

«Tu peux bien danser là-dessus! fit remarquer Sirius. Je te mènerai jusqu'à la piste sur mon dos s'il le faut!»

Maureene sourit et prit la main que lui tendait Sirius.

«Comme le veut la tradition, annonça le chef musical avec sa voix amplifiée par un sort. Les pères sont invités à venir danser avec leur fille sur la piste.

-Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce genre de tradition», se plaignit Sirius.

Maureene chercha des yeux son père. Il s'avançait lentement, l'air incertain.

«Mr Maugrey, dit Sirius. Vous me devez une danse!»

Et il partit, tandis que Alastor le fixait, incrédule et que Maureene éclatait de rire. Le regard du père et de la fille se croisèrent.

«Bon, eh bien, j'imagine que nous n'avons pas le choix...»

Maureene perdit son sourire et se laissa emporter porter par la musique. Son père prit sa main et posa son autre son sa taille. Ils dansèrent sans se regarder ni même se parler. C'était un moment très gênant pour les deux. Jamais Maugrey n'avait pris sa fille dans ses bras, il s'était toujours contenter de ne pas l'effleurer.

«De quoi est-ce que parlait Black? demanda Maugrey pour rendre la situation moins mal à l'aise.

-On allait danser ensemble quand il a fallu faire comme la tradition... expliqua Maureene.

-Ah. Et tu l'aimes bien, le jeune Black? questionna Maugrey après un certain temps.

-Papa, ça fait un peu plus d'un an qu'on sort ensemble!» dit Maureene exaspérée.

Alastor Maugrey regarda sa fille, abasourdi. Maureene, elle, était fâchée, mais ses yeux étaient tristes.

-Je... Je suis désolé, Maureene», dit son père.

La jeune femme releva la tête. C'était une des premières fois que son père l'appelait par son nom, dans d'autres moments que lorsqu'ils se disputaient.

«Tu me fais penser à...»

Mais des hurlements l'interrompirent. Les invités s'enfuyaient vers la maison.

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Maugrey en empoignant un jeune homme, le même qui avait dansé avec Maureene.

-C'est... C'est la marque...

-Quelle marque?» interrogea Maureene.

Mais l'homme s'était défait de l'emprise de Maugrey et s'élançait avec les autres.

«Quelle marque? répéta Maureene à son père.

-La Marque des Ténèbres, celle de Tu-Sais-Qui...

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demandèrent Sirius et Remus en arrivant près d'eux.

-La Marque des Ténèbres, expliqua le vieil homme en avançant vers l'endroit où les personnes s'étaient enfuies.

-Maureene, tu devrais retourner à la maison... dit Sirius.

-Mais...»

À cet instant, Dumbledore apparut près d'eux.

«Bonsoir à tous, dit-il gravement. Où est le reste des invités?

-Quelques un sont à l'intérieure de la maison, mais la plupart ont transplanné ou bien quitté par d'autres moyens, répondit Remus Lupin.

-Maureene rends-toi à l'intérieur, ordonna Dumbledore d'une voix apaisante. Il faut qu'ils s'en aillent, mène-les ailleurs qu'ici.

-Mais...

-Maureene, fais ce que le professeur te dit de faire», dit fermement Maugrey.

Avant qu'elle n'ai t pu répliquer, James arriva.

«Ça va, ici?»

Ils acquiescèrent tous.

«Retourne à la maison», répéta Maugrey à Maureene.

Elle lui jeta un dernier regard plein de rancune et prit le chemin de la maison. Dumbledore, Maugrey, James, Sirius et Remus s'enfoncèrent dans le petit bois où la marque avait été aperçut.

Maureene allait monter les escaliers qui menaient au balcon, mais un bras puissant l'empoigna.

«Lâchez-moi!»

Une main froide se posa sur sa bouche en étouffant ses cris. Bientôt, ils furent plusieurs personnes autour d'elle. Ils étaient tous vêtus de noirs et portaient des cagoules. Et elle pensa désespérément:

«Des Mangemorts...»


	6. Le repère

**Chapitre 6 Le repère**

L'homme qui la retenait la serrait fort contre lui. Elle essaya de se débattre, mais il l'agrippa plus solidement.

«Partons, avant que quelqu'un nous voit, dit un mangemort d'une voix plaintive.

-Tu as peur? questionna froidement son séquestreur.

-Eh bien... Notre Maître nous a dit de ne pas trop nous faire voir... Surtout...

-As-tu sa baguette? interrompit une mangemort.

-Non, répondit l'homme qui la retenait.

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'attends? Qu'elle te la donne? s'énerva la femme masquée.

-Oh la ferme! Je ne vais quand même pas la fouiller!

-Ça ne te ferait pas de tort de toucher une femme, une fois dans ta vie! blagua méchamment la mangemort.

-Ferme-la!»

Et sans rien rajouter, le mangemort se mit à la fouiller. Ses mains se promenaient sur son corps fermement. Maureene essaya de se dégager, mais il était plus fort.

Soudain, il leva sa propre baguette magique et la pointa vers son corps. La peur s'empara de Maureene, tandis que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle avait maintenant la bouche libre.

«Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que vous faites?

-Tais-toi, sale garce!» ordonna la femme.

L'autre avait toujours sa baguette en main.

«Accio baguette!»

La baguette magique de Maureene sortit d'en dessous de sa jupe. Là, à l'intérieur de son vêtement, elle avait cousu une poche pour y mettre sa baguette.

Elle fut soulagée, en entendant le sort inoffensif du mangemort.

«Ne te réjouis pas trop vite», répliqua la femme.

Et bien vite, elle se retrouva avec un bandeau sur les yeux. Le même homme la plaqua contre lui et ils transplannèrent.

Maureene était effrayée. Son coeur était rempli d'angoisse et ses jambes étaient bloquées par la peur. Tellement, que son kidnappeur devait la traîner.

«Où... Où allons-n... nous? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

-C'est pas à toi de poser les questions! riposta la mangemort. Je peux pas croire que mon cousin sort avec ça! C'est vrai que Sirius a toujours été un peu fêlé!

-Mais arrête! Tu vas finir par révéler notre identité! s'inquiéta une voix, qui étrangement la faisait penser à une qu'elle connaissait.

-Vous... Vous êtes la... la cousine de Si... Sirius Black?

-Oui.

-Pour ce qui est de la discrétion, tu es nulle! fit remarquer le mangemort qui le tenait.

-Mais j'en ai assez moi de toujours devoir me cacher! Je veux que tout le monde sache que je suis fidèle au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je veux que tous sachent que ces sorts, c'est moi qui les aie jeté! Je veux que tout le monde sachent que je suis Bellatrix Black, la plus grande fidèle de Voldemort.»

Ils s'arrêtèrent soudain de marcher, si brusquement que le bandeau qui couvrait les yeux de Maureene glissa légèrement. Elle avait une petite vue de ce qui se passait.

Ils étaient dans un couloir très sombre. Les murs de briques s'étendaient jusqu'à très loin. Des gargouilles s'élevaient sur les côtés en faisant d'horribles grimaces.

Soudain, l'air sembla plus lourd et plus froid. Les lumières perdirent de leur peu d'intensité. Quelqu'un marchait vers eux. Sa voix glaciale s'éleva de en arrière de Maureene qui sursauta.

«Si tu veux réellement rester une fidèle, arranges-toi donc pour ne pas te faire repérer, petite imbécile!»

Son ton était effrayant. Maureene tremblait de tout son corps.

«Bien Maître.»

Avec le peu de ce qu'elle pouvait voir, Maureene aperçut la silhouette s'avancer vers elle. La jeune fille savait maintenant, que c'était Lord Voldemort lui même.

«Ma chère, quelle charmante visite. Excusez leur conduite, mademoiselle. Ce ne sont que des apprentis.»

Il avait posé sa main sur sa joue. Une main si froide et osseuse que Maureene frissonna et essaya en vain de s'en éloigner. L'homme qui la retenait par le bras en restant derrière elle, lui caressait lentement le bras en signe d'apaisement. Où était-ce elle qui le pensait?

«Mais c'est que vous êtes ravissante, ce soir! s'exclama-t-il avec peu d'enthousiasme. Un peu trop pour mon humble demeure...»

La femme et l'autre mangemort se mirent à rire. La main de Voldemort descendit jusque dans son cou. Elle faisait tout son possible pour ne pas le regarder dans les yeux.

«Peut-être voudriez-vous vous mettre plus à l'aise?» reprit-il à voix basse en descendant sa main jusqu'à son épaule où il joua avec sa bretelles.

Maureene retenait sa respiration. Des larmes commençaient à tomber le long de ses joues en pensant à ce qu'il pourrait lui faire. Ses lèvres ne cessaient de trembler. Tout à coup, il retira sa main aussi vite que si quelque chose l'avait brûlé.

«Mais suis-je bête! s'exclama-t-il fort en faisant sursauter la jeune fille. Je n'ai pas eu la galanterie de vous demander votre nom... Alors, comment vous appelez-vous mon enfant?»

La bouche sèche et les joues humides, Maureene ne pu que gesticuler ses lèvres sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

«Allons, allons, ne soyez pas timide...» dit doucement Voldemort.

Mais la peur empêchait la prisonnière de parler.

«Allons, s'impatienta Voldemort. Dites-moi votre nom! ajouta-t-il plus fermement.

-Mau... Mau...

-Ne t'arrêtes pas! ordonna Voldemort.

-Mau...»

Elle éclata en sanglots, incapable de continuer. Elle entendit Voldemort revenir vers elle.

«Espèce d'incapable!

-Maureene Maugrey, Maître!»

L'homme qui la retenait venait de s'écrier en disant son nom. Il referma un peu plus solidement son étreinte sur elle. Maureene baissa la tête.

«Tiens, tiens... Nous avons ici un admirateur peut-être», se moqua Voldemort.

L'autre homme et la femme éclatèrent de rire.

«Maître, puis-je me retirer, maintenant? quémanda l'homme.

-Et pourquoi donc? répondit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le plus amusant va bientôt arriver.»

Une main, celle de Voldemort, se posa sur sa nuque et enleva le bandeau qui lui masquait la vue. La première chose qu'elle vit fut ses yeux. D'un rouge éclatant, ils la fixèrent avec malice. Ses courts cheveux se dressaient sur sa tête comme des cornes de diable. Maureene baissa la tête, terrifiée.

«Enchanté, Maureene Maugrey. Vous êtes bien la fille de ce cher Alastor Maugrey? Le célèbre Alastor Maugrey?»

Lentement, Maureene hocha la tête sans même le regarder.

«Wow! Alors, c'est vraiment une chance! dit sarcastiquement la mage noir. Après ce soir, je pourrai dire que j'aurai tué toute la famille de ce cher Alastor!»

Maureene releva la tête. Ses yeux, désespérés, fixaient Voldemort avec tant de haine et de mépris à la fois.

«Vous... Vous avez tué ma... ma mère? demanda-t-elle avant d'éclater en sanglots.

-Ressaisissez-vous, ma chère! Si je peux vous rassuré, votre mère s'était seulement trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Je ne lui voulais pas de mal, réellement. Pas comme vous! Vous voyez, votre cher père devient très gênant dans nos rangs et nous voulons lui donner une petite leçon...

-Vous... Vous avez tué... ma mère!» s'exclama Maureene en se débattant, encouragée par la colère qui grondait en elle.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un seul mouvement vers Voldemort, celui-ci pointa sa baguette vers elle.

«Endoloris!»


	7. Sous la cagoule

**Chapitre 7 Sous la cagoule**

Le sort lui arriva en plein dans la poitrine. Sous le choc, sa respiration s'arrêta complètement. Puis, une telle douleur s'empara de tout son corps, que même le mangemort qui la tenait ne pu la retenir. Elle s'effondra sur le sol en poussant de longs gémissements. Voldemort et les deux autres mangemorts éclatèrent de rires. L'autre mangemort la fixait avec désolation. Lorsque le sort s'estompa, Maureene était couverte de sueur. Sa gorge était sèche et ses jambles molles. Puis, elle s'évanouït. Voldemort se pencha près d'elle. Il vérifia si elle était bien inconsciente.

«Pauvre enfant, dit-il sans conviction et avec un sourire dément. Severus, donnez-moi sa baguette et amènez-la à Lucius, elle sait peut-être des choses intéressantes. Vous deux, vous venez avec moi!»

Le mangemort qui la retenait prisionnière enleva sa cagoule. Son visage était pâle et ses cheveux longs avaient été négligés. Severus Rogue tendit la baguette de Maureene à Voldemort. La jeune Bellatrix Black retira sa cagoule à son tour. Ses épaix cheveux blonds tombèrent sur ses épaules, tandis qu'elle affichait un sourire satisfait. Elle regarda l'autre homme qui avait gardé sa cagoule.

«Tu sais, Peter, tu peux l'ôter ta capuche! À moins que tu aies trop peur! se moqua-t-elle.

-Pas si fort!

-Bon suffit! Allez, venez», ordonna Voldemort.

Et ils laissèrent Severus avec Maureene, toujours inconsciente. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Il la dévisagea longtemps. Elle avait gardé ses longs cheveux plats. Ses traits de visage avaient muri, mais semblait garder leur innocence de la jeunesse. Ses courbes s'étaient plus développées, la faisant parraître comme une vraie femme. Une très belle femme, il devait se l'avouer. Il posa lentement sa main sur sa tempe. Il caressa doucement son visage serrein. Severus vit le bracelet qu'il avait gardé sur son poignet à lui. Soudain, la jeune femme gémit et bougea lentement sa tête. Severus se précipita sur sa cagoule et l'enfila avant que Maureene n'ouvre les yeux.

«Où est-ce que je suis? demanda-t-elle mollement.

-Vous êtes au repère de Lord Voldemort», répondit-il froidement.

Elle frissonna en entendant le nom. Elle observa les alentours.

«Où... où est-Il?

-Pas loin.»

Il prit son bras sans ménagement et la leva.

«Lâchez-moi!» grogna-t-elle en se débattant.

Il la regarda avec un air menaçant. Severus sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur elle.

«J'ai une baguette et pas vous, alors rester tranquile!

-J'ai des amis qui viendront me sauver et pas vous! dit-elle nullement impressionée.

-Personne ne peut plus rien pour vous...»

Et il l'entraîna entre deux gargouilles où il y avait un passage sombre. Mais la jeune fille avait de la difficulté à suivre. La douleur du sort de Voldemort la tenaillait encore. Sa tête tournait et ses jambes semblaient ne pas pouvoir supporter son poids. Severus s'arrêta. La jeune fille lui fonça dedans et perdit l'équilibre. Avant qu'elle n'attérisse sur le sol, il l'avait rattrapé.

«Mais quelle plaie!» l'entendit-elle murmurer, tandis qu'il la soulevait pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais l'odeur du mangemort lui rappelait celui des oranges et par la même occasion, un vague souvenir indescriptible s'empara de son esprit, mais la douleur était bien trop grande pour qu'elle se force à y penser. Il s'arrêta devant une porte en bois et donna quelques coups de pieds dedans.

«C'est qui? demanda une voix derrière la porte.

-C'est moi, j'ai un cadeau pour toi. Mets ta cagoule, la surprise a des yeux.»

La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant. Sur le seuil, se tenait un autre mangemort qui paraissait un peu plus âgé. Il regarda Maureene avec des yeux surpris.

«C'est la fille d'Alastor Maugrey, expliqua Severus.

-Ah, dit le mangemort. Entrez dans ce cas... Mais je crois pas que la cagoule est nécessaire... Elle ne sortira pas vivante d'ici...

-Je ne prends pas de risque, dit Severus.

-Assis-la sur la chaise.»

Severus entra dans la pièce et se dirigea vers le chaise. À l'autre bout de la salle, le jeune homme reconnut Macnair. Il lui fit un signe de tête et retourna à sa partie de cartes. Severus posa Maureene sur la chaise, mais la jeune fille se releva à l'instant.

«Stupéfix!» s'écria Lucius Malefoy.

La jeune fille s'écroula sur la chaise. Elle avait de la difficulté à se tenir droite et ne cessait de vaciller sur le côté. Severus s'élança à son aide.

«Merde! lança-t-il. Vous êtes supposé l'interroger sur son père, pas la tuer! dit-il en la retenant par les épaules.

-Désolé, si j'ai fait mal à ton petit coeur sensible, Sev...

-Pas de noms!

-Mais puisque je te dis qu'elle ne ressortira pas vivante d'ici!» rassura l'homme.

Envahie par la peur, Maureene releva une main et la posa rapidement sur celle du mangemort qui le retenait par les épaules. Les autres mangemorts éclatèrent de rires.

«Contentez-vous de l'interroger, dit fermement Severus.

-Comme tu le veux, mon jeune apprenti...»

Il s'avança vers Maureene, tandis que Severus la quittait pour rejoindre celui assis à la table, sans la quitter des yeux. L'autre, qui se tenait devant elle, bomba le torse et retira sa cagoule. En dessous, se cachait un beau visage pâle. Ses minces lèvres allaient bien avec ses petits yeux bleu clair. Ses longs cheveux blonds semblaient aussi lisses que de la soie.

«Alors, tu as soif?» demanda-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Elle fit non de la tête.

«Tu boiras bien quelque chose!»

Elle hocha encore une fois de la tête.

«Tu es sûre? Parce que nous avons ici un bon petit remontant!»

Il se dirigea vers la table et revint avec un gobelet qui dégageait de la mince fumée.

«Tiens, bois!

-Non!

-Je t'ai dit de boire, alors tu vas boire!» s'écria-t-il.

Il prit fermement son menton et ouvrit sa bouche de force. Elle essaya de résister, mais elle ne sentait plus de forces en elle. Le mangemort lui rentra le liquide au fond de la gorge. Cette boisson avait un goût aigre. Maureene eut surtout peur que ce soit du poison. Elle tenta de le recracher, mais l'homme lui releva la tête vers le plafond. De cette manière, il lui était impossible de tout recracher. Elle avala pendant qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue.

«J'espère que tu aimes le veritaserum, ma jolie», dit-il en la relâchant.

Et puis, il posa sauvagement ses lèvres sur celles de Maureene. Elle fut d'abord surprise, puis dégoutée. Il se retira avec un sourire victorieux sur le visage.

«Alors, tu es la fille de Alastor Maugrey, n'est-ce pas?»

Elle ne voulait rien leur dire, même pas leur dire d'aller se foutre. Maureene voulait se battre à sa façon. Elle détourna la tête, mais il posa violament ses mains sur ses tempes et l'obligea à le regarder.

«Réponds!»

La jeune fille sentit le sort de la potion se répandre partout dans son corps. Elle tenta de résister, mais il était trop tard.

«Es-tu la fille de Alastor Maugrey?

-Oui!» s'écria-t-elle.

Le mangemort reprit son sourire satisfait et continua son interrogatoire.

«Fais-tu partie de l'Ordre du Phénix?

-C'est quoi... ça?» articula-t-elle difficilement.

Elle reçut une gifle en plein visage.

«Ne joue pas à ça avec moi! Il faut plus de veritaserum!

-Vous l'avez tout utilisé, fit remarquer son apprenti.

-Elle est plus forte que je le croyais...» soupira-t-il en grinçant des dents.

Maureene était encore sonnée par la gifle. De plus, le veritaserum lui donnait la nausée.

«Tu vas nous dire où ce trouve cette organisation, si tu ne veux pas mourir! s'exclama la mangemort.

-Vous me tuerez de toute manière», dit-elle en crachant de la vomissure.

Son interrogateur s'empara de ses cheveux et tira ainsi sa tête vers l'avant et la releva aussi brusquement. Maureene n'en pouvait plus elle cracha tout ce qu'elle avait mangé durant la soirée. Elle tomba à terre et, à quatre pattes, elle vomit encore. Le mangemort s'approcha d'elle et lui flanqua un coup de pied dans le ventre. Sa respiration s'arrêta et elle s'écroula sur le dos, tandis que du sang sortait de sa bouche.

«Lucius, arrête!»

Le jeune mangemort tenait le plus vieux par le bras.

«Elle ne doit plus avoir de veritaserum. Tu as dû tout lui faire vomir...

-C'est elle qui a commencé à se vomir dessus! riposta l'homme en levant le nez dans les airs. Cette saloppe ne vaut rien! Finis-la, fais comme tu veux. Elle ne sait rien. Elle est aussi importante pour eux que pour nous.»

Étendue par terre, Maureene vit, entre ses larmes, les deux autres mangemorts partir. Lorsqu'ils eurent refermé la porte, le jeune homme se pencha et la fixa à travers de sa cagoule. Il avança une main appaisante vers la jeune fille. Elle le repoussa d'un coup mou du bras.

«Laisse-moi!» s'écria-t-elle, des larmes dans la voix.

Severus regardait la jeune fille qu'il avait aimé. La seule qu'il ait jamais aimé. La seule qu'il aimait. Il se remit sur ses genoux et se pencha. Avec sa force, il souleva Maureene en la retenant en dessous des bras. Elle avait l'air d'une poupée de chiffon. Elle se laissait faire, les larmes aux yeux et la tête lourde. Lentement, il se mit à faire quelques pas, des pas de danse. La jeune fille le fixait, surprise et horifiée à la fois.

«Tue-moi...» souffla-t-elle.

Il mit sa main dans sa nuque et dirigea sa tête jusqu'à son épaule où il la posa. Ensuite, sa main s'attarda sur sa joue. De ses pouces, il sécha ses larmes. C'es à ce moment qu'elle le vit. Elle vit le bracelet qu'elle avait offert à Severus Rogue lorsqu'elle était en cinquième année Poudlard. Elle prit le peu de force qui lui restait pour dégager sa tête de son épaule. Maureene fixa le jeune homme droit dans les yeux. À travers cette ridicule cagoule, elle reconnut les traits d'un visage dur et sympathique à la fois. Elle voyait ses yeux noirs perçant qui la dévisageaient, comme si elle avait encore 15 ans. Lentement, elle leva les bras et agrippa ses doigts au bord de la cagoule. Avant tout, elle le fixa dans les yeux, mais son regard n'exprimait que de l'urgence. Prudamment, Maureene releva la cagoule du mangemort. La première chose qui la marqua fut sa machoire qui avait acquéri une forme carrée surplombée d'un mince barbe. Son nez était toujours aussi gros, comme dans ses souvenirs. Elle revit ses yeux qui ne faisaient que la fixer. Ses longs cheveux noirs tombèrent derrière ses oreilles lorsqu'elle enleva complètement la cagoule. Elle laissa tomber celle-ci. Puis, ce fut au tour de la bouche. De minces lèvres frémissaient au contact de leur peau. Maureene posa délicatement ses mains sur son visage en gardant son regard rivé sur celui de Severus. Puis, elle se rappela qu'ils étaient en train de danser.

«Il n'y a même pas de musique...» fit-elle remarquer d'une voix faible.

Severus lui sourit. Il regarda sa mine défigurée par la fatigue, la peur et le découragement. Il se sentit coupable.

«Je suis désolé...

-Chut!»

Elle avança doucement ses lèvres des siennes. Lentement, ils échangèrent un premier baiser. Un millier de sensations pénétra dans le corps de Severus. Ce sentiment était si nouveau et si envoutant que Severus s'accrocha plus fort à la jeune femme et appronfondit leur baiser. Après plusieurs minutes de pure bonheur, ils détachèrent leurs lèvres l'un de l'autre sans pour autant décrocher leurs regards.

«Wow», murmura Maureene.

Il se pencha encore un peu plus pour reprendre leur baiser, mais un bruit se fit entendre près de la porte.


	8. Stupéfix

**Chapitre 8 Stupéfix**

Il se pencha encore un peu plus pour reprendre leur baiser, mais un bruit se fit entendre près de la porte. Il se dégagea d'elle et comme elle était encore très faible, elle bascula vers l'arrière et tomba encore une fois sur le plancher.

«Maureene...»

Severus allait se jeter à ses pieds, mais Lucius Malefoy entra dans la pièce. Il regarda Severus, puis Maureene.

«Ah non! Dis-moi qu'elle n'est pas morte!

-Elle ne l'est pas», dit Severus méfiant.

Le mangemort s'avança avec un sourire.

«Tiens, tu as enlevé ta cagoule?»

Cette fois-ci, c'était lui qui se méfiait. Il le dévisagea, puis son regard se posa sur Maureene. Les yeux suppliants de la jeune fille fixaient une petite gourde en peau de lièvre que tenait le mangemort.

«Tu vois ce que c'est? demanda malicieusement Lucius. Ceci est ce qui t'amènera loin de ce monde...»

Severus tourna vers lui un regard méprisant et à la fois effrayé, mais le plus vieux mangemort avait toute son attention rivée sur Maureene.

«Ce petit liquide est du venin de basilic. Lentement, il se propage dans le corps de la 'victime' qui, elle, meurt petit à petit sous le poids de la souffrance.»

Il s'agenouilla près de Maureene, dont la peur déformait son visage. Il lui prit sa mâchoire sans ménagement et la força à le regarder dans les yeux. Il essuya ses larmes avec sa langue.

«Et s'il t'arrivait de vomir, lui chuchota-t-il. Je m'arrangerai pour que tu meurs, mais avec des morceaux en moins... et bien sûr, ces morceaux seront envoyés d'abord à ton petit ami, Sirius Black, puis à ton père...»

Maureene frémit, de nouvelles larmes coulant sur ses joues. Lucius éclata de rires. Severus, lui, pensait encore à ce que venait de dire Lucius au sujet de Sirius Black. Elle sortait avec cet abruti? Mais pourquoi l'avait-elle embrassé? Pourquoi s'était-elle laissée embrassé? Ce sentiment nouveau qu'il avait ressentit sembla s'estomper, alors qu'il serrait sa baguette fort dans sa main.

«Non! Non! Non... gémit Maureene.

-Tais-toi!» s'écria Lucius en la retenant.

Il posa sa main dans son cou et serra sa gorge entre ses doigts. Avec ses dents, il déboucha la gourde et l'avança vers la bouche de la jeune femme. Elle essayait tant que bien de se débattre, mais son séquestreur avait une bonne emprise. Le goulot n'était qu'à quelques centimètres des lèvres de Maureene...

«Stupéfix!» s'écria soudainement Severus.

_Je sais que ce chapitre est **très** court, mais tant pis. La suite arrivera bientôt!_

_Cloporte_


	9. La fuite

**Chapitre 9 La fuite**

Lucius Malefoy revola plus loin dans la pièce et se cogna durement la tête contre la mur de pierres. Severus se précipita sur Maureene.

«Tu vas bien?»

La jeune fille fuie son regard. Elle le posa sur Lucius qui gisait sur le sol.

«Ne t'en fais pas, il est inconscient, dit Severus. Maintenant, lève-toi!»

Il lui tendit une main pour l'aider. Elle l'accepta et se redressa avec difficulté, la tête lourde. Severus avait remis sa cagoule et ouvrit la porte.

«Fais comme si tu étais ma prisonnière...» dit-il d'un ton suppliant.

Maureene tenait sa main et il resserrait son étreinte en l'emmenant dans le couloir. Il était encore plus sombre que dans ses souvenirs ou alors c'était elle que la fatigue prenait... Elle se laissa guider dans ce repère en titubant de temps en temps.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient proche des gargouilles, des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Severus plaqua Maureene derrière la statue et lui lança sa cape noire pour qu'elle se camouffle dans l'ombre.

Au moins deux autres mangemorts approchaient. Ils parlaient fort et Maureene les reconnut comme étant ceux qui l'avaient enlevé avec Severus.

«Severus? dit la voix de la jeune femme. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Je croyais que tu serais encore avec cette imbécile.

-Je l'ai laissé à Lucius, grogna Severus.

-Ah! Tu n'es pas capable de faire le travail tout seul?» se moqua la mangemort.

Elle et l'autre éclatèrent de rires en partant. Severus se pencha vers Maureene. Il posa une main rassurante sur son épaule, par dessus la cape.

«Ça va, dit-il en retirant doucement le vêtement. Ils sont partis...»

Il resta stupéfait devant la mine qu'arborait la jeune femme.

«Mais qu'est-ce que...»

Maureene était aussi pâle qu'un fantôme et des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son visage.

«On... On serait m... mieux de con... continuer, conseilla Maureene en tremblant.

-Tu as raison», répondit Severus.

Il la souleva et durant le trajet jusqu'à l'endroit de leur arrivée, il la soutint par les épaules, puisqu'il semblait que la jeune fille ne pouvait marcher avec équilibre.

Lorsque enfin ils arrivèrent dans le grand couloir, Severus surveilla les environs et comme l'endroit était vide, il prit Maureene par les épaules et se postra devant elle.

«Je vais maintenant t'envoyer à Sainte-Mangouste. Je vais te faire transplanné...

-Non... Viens avec moi, supplia la jeune fille.

-Je... Je ne peux pas, indiqua Severus en fixant autour de lui.

-Viens avec moi!» ordonna cette fois-ci Maureene en posant sa main sur sa joue pour qu'il la regarde dans les yeux.

Ses yeux n'exprimaient plus que la fermeté, mais Severus remarqua que l'intensité, qui avait toujours régné dans son regard, s'était estompée.

«Très bien!» se résigna Severus.

Il la colla contre lui et avant qu'il ne transplanne, Maureene se dégagea.

«Je ne veux pas aller à Sainte-Mangouste!

-Mais, tu as vu ton état?

-Ramènes-moi chez moi, s'il te plaît...»

Le mangemort la plaqua une nouvelle fois contre lui et dans un craque sonore, ils disparurent du repère de Voldemort.

Quand Maureene rouvrit les yeux quelques secondes plus tard, la nuit les entourait toujours. Ils se trouvaient devant sa maison.


	10. Les inquiétudes de James

**Chapitre 10 Les inquiétudes de James**

«Je... Je dois partir...» dit Severus qui continuait de fixer la maison.

Maureene se retourna vers lui. Elle lui enleva sa cagoule et observa son visage empreint d'inquiétude. Elle amena sa bouche à la sienne. Ils s'embrassèrent furtivement.

«J'ai besoin de toi...» murmura-t-elle faiblement.

Elle prit sa main et l'entraîna à l'intérieur. Dès qu'elle eut ouvert la porte, quelque chose l'emprisonna dans une étreinte étouffante.

«Merlin, Maureene!»

James Potter la serrait tout en pleurant. Il s'écarta un peu et prit son visage dans ses mains. Il la dévisagea.

«Tu as vu ton état? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ces...»

James venait de remarquer la présence de Severus. Heureusement, ce dernier n'avait pas de cagoule, mais cela n'empêcha pas le regard de James de devenir noir et haineux. Il semblait parfaitement désemparé, mais gardait toujours ses yeux méfiants sur Severus. Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Quand il la rouvrit, une masse de cheveux roux l'interrompit.

«Maureene!»

Lily s'était précipitée sur Maureene et l'encerclait de ses bras après avoir repoussée James qui restait stupéfait. Maureene reçut Lily en pleurs dans ses bras malgré l'immense fatigue qui la submergeait. Lily portait toujours sa robe de mariée, avec quelques accessoires en moins. Par-dessus l'épaule de Maureene, elle aperçut enfin Severus qui soutenait le regard de son mari.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui? demanda-t-elle en cachant mal son dédain.

-Il m'a aidé à m'enfuir, répondit Maureene.

-Ma fille!»

Mr et Mrs Potter se jetèrent dans les bras de la jeune fille.

«Regarde ton état! Il faut qu'on t'amène à Sainte-Mangouste!»

Maureene n'avait justement pas voulu y aller parce qu'elle voulait être seule avec Severus, mais maintenant, elle se retrouvait avec toutes ces personnes, elle regrettait de ne pas y être allée.

«Vous êtes celui qui l'a ramené?» demanda Mrs Potter à Severus s'avançant, le regard gratifiant, mais à la fois douteux.

James la retint par le bras.

«Pourquoi tu l'as pas reconduit à Sainte-Mangouste, au lieu de venir ici? questionna froidement James d'un ton méfiant.

-Je désirais venir ici, expliqua Maureene en se tenant les tempes.

-Et comment t'as trouvé le repère des mangemorts, Servilo? demanda James en le défiant du regard.

-James!»

Maureene avait tellement mal partout dans son corps. Elle ne voulait pas de confrontation entre son meilleur ami et son amant. Lily la dévisagea et posa une main rassurante sur le visage brûlant de Maureene.

«Je crois qu'elle devrait aller à Sainte-Mangouste... dit-elle d'une voix inquiète.

-Très bien, je vais la reconduire, déclara James. Papa, maman, vous pourrez informer Alastor?

-On lui envoie un hibou tout de suite, dit Mr Potter.

-Merci. Lily, continua son mari. Je vais revenir bientôt.»

Il l'embrassa tendrement et elle lui sourit. Ensuite, il s'avança vers Maureene qui, elle, prit un regard désolé à l'adresse de Lily.

«On te remercie, Servi... Rogue, mais on a plus besoin de toi, maintenant, dit James.

-Moi si, coupa Maureene fermement. Il vient avec nous.»

James lança un regard noir à Severus qui l'ignora. Ils sortirent de la maison en aidant Maureene à se tenir debout.

«Et comment comptes-tu te rendre à Sainte-Magouste, Potter? demanda ironiquement Severus. Il n'est pas question qu'elle prenne un Portoloin dans cet état! Transplanner est trop dangereux. Et puis, elle ne pourra pas enduré un magicobus, surtout si...

-T'en fais pas, Rogue, coupa James. Elle a bien été capable de te supporter toute une soirée, alors elle pourrait bien endurer un magicobus...

-James, réprimanda faiblement la jeune fille.

-Et puis, j'ai la voiture des Evans», continua James plus gentiment.

Ils l'assirent à l'arrière et les deux hommes s'installèrent à l'avant. Severus ne cessait de se retourner tout le long du trajet pour vérifier l'état de Maureene qui devenait de plus en plus pâle. Aussi, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards inquiets autour de lui, surtout lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Sainte-Mangouste.

Ils montèrent les quelques marches qui menèrent à un comptoir où une jeune femme mâchait de la gomme rose. James hésita quelques secondes avant de laisser Maureene dans les bras de Severus. Il s'avança vers la femme.

«Excusez-moi, je sais que nous n'avons pas de rendez-vous, mais c'est urgent! Mon amie a été attaquée...

-D'accord, portez-la à la chambre 139 dans le couloir à droite, dit-elle d'un ton épuisé en se caressant une paupière. Un guérisseur va venir l'observer. Quel est son nom? demanda-t-elle calmement.

-Maugrey, dit James qui semblait s'impatienter.

-Ah, c'est bizarre, fit remarquer la femme. Un vieux Maugrey s'est aussi présenté ce soir...

-Il y a beaucoup de Maugrey!»

James commençait à voir rouge, mais la femme restait dans ses pensées.

«Oui, oui. Je me souviens; il est arrivé inconscient avec un très beau jeune homme... A... Alastor Maugrey...»

L'impatience disparut de chez James. Il releva la tête et fixa la femme.

«Quelle chambre?

-Ah! Vous voyez! Vous le connaissez!

-Quelle chambre?

-Calmez-vous! Chambre 341... Au troisième.»


	11. Chambre 341

_Je voudrais simplement dire à vyrses que le nombre de reviews ne m'intéresse pas. Je suis toujours contente d'en recevoir, mais j'aime ce que je fais et j'aime mes fics, particulièrement celle-là, j'en suis fière. Alors, juste ce sentiment que j'éprouve remplace toute la place de l'importance des reviews. Merci beaucoup de t'en faire pour moi, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire! Ta review était super sympa! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!_

**Chapitre 11 Chambre 341**

James retourna auprès de Maureene et Severus. La jeune femme s'accrochait péniblement aux épaules de son amant, ses jambes ne cessait de trembler. Severus entendait ses dents claquer sans arrêt. Il posa une main rassurante dans sa nuque.

«Alors? demanda-t-il à James qui s'approchait.

-La chambre 139 plus loin dans ce couloir. Un guérisseur va venir la voir., répondit-il d'un ton absent.»

Severus hocha la tête et reprit Maureene dans ses bras et se dirigea vers le couloir que James lui avait indiqué. James restait sans bougé au milieu de l'Accueil, plongé dans ses pensées.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fous Potter? Tu viens, oui?

-Euh... James lança un regard noir à Severus. Tu peux la y mener tout seul? J'ai des affaires à aller voir...

-Ce n'est pas vraiment le temps», fit remarquer Severus qui continua à marcher, content d'être débarrassé de James.

Ce dernier s'approchait d'un pas rapide vers les escaliers. Il les escalada quatre par quatre et arriva bien vite au troisième étage.

«Je peux vous aider? demanda une voix sèche derrière lui.

-Euh... Je suis venu voir Alastor Maugrey, répondit James à la vieille infirmière qui le dévisageait avec des yeux froids.

-Je suis désolée, jeune homme, mais il est un peu tard pour les visites. Vous reviendrez demain à une heure un peu plus... décente.»

Comme il en avait eu l'habitude dans sa jeunesse, James prit son sourire le plus charmeur et s'approcha de la vieille dame.

«Écoutez, mademoiselle, dit-il d'un ton calme et grave. Je dois voir cet homme. Vous voyez, je vais me marier dans quelques heures et je dois lui parler avant.»

La femme avait bien remarqué son habit, mais restait perplexe. Mais James ne lâcha pas. Il continua avec une fausse tristesse dans la voix.

«J'avais 13 ans quand mon père est mort...»

Le regard de la sorcière s'adoucit.

«Et... et cet homme a été le dernier à le voir. C'est lui qui a ramené son corps pour nous. Vous voyez, dans ma famille, nous sommes neuf enfants. Malgré tout, cet homme a toujours été là pour nous aider ma mère et moi. Vous voyez, je suis le plus âgé des enfants. Et ce soir, je dois me marier, vous voyez?

-Cessez de dire «vous voyez?»! s'emporta l'infirmière.

-Eh bien, je dois lui parler. Une conversation père/fils, vous vo... Enfin, je vous en pris, mademoiselle!»

La dame le fixa quelques instants et sembla hésiter quelques secondes.

«Il est quatre heures et demi du matin... Quand allez-vous vous marier?

-Eh bien, ce matin... vers... vers 8 heures... C'était ça où à 22 heures ce soir, vous voyez? rajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant le regard incertain de la femme.

-Chambre 341! Au bout du couloir!

-Merci!

-Et la prochaine fois, arrange-toi pour avoir une meilleure histoire!»

James s'élança vers la chambre 341. La porte était ouverte et une faible lumière brillait dans les ténèbres du couloir. Dans un lit aux draps blancs et aux oreillers trop minces, était étendu Alastor Maugrey. Son teint était encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire et de nouvelles rides s'étaient creusées sur son visage creux. Un de ses yeux était masqué par un bandage. Sirius Black était assis sur une chaise au pied du lit. Ses coudes étaient posés sur ses genoux et ses mains couvraient son visage.

L'homme s'approcha de son ami et posa une main sur son épaule. Sirius releva la tête et fixa James.

«Tu as des nouvelles de Maureene?»

James sourit et hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

«Elle va bien?»

En y pensant, James ne savait que répondre. Bien sûr, elle était en sécurité maintenant, même si elle était avec Rogue, mais son état était alarmant. Il espérait qu'elle soit couchée et reposée et qu'un médico-mage l'ait examiné.

«Alors? s'impatienta Sirius.

-Elle est ici, à Sainte-Mangouste.

-Tu veux dire que...

-Elle n'est pas en danger de mort!» coupa James.

Une drôle d'impression le traversa, mais il l'ignora.

«Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Maugrey? demanda l'homme pour changer de sujet.

-Maugrey avait des contacts, alors, comme tu le sais, on est partis ensemble pour essayer d'avoir des informations. Mais je crois, qu'il était tellement hors de lui-même que... Il a tout fait de travers! D'abord, il s'est précipité sur un gars, son contact puis il l'a assommé de questions. L'autre homme lui a lancé un sort dans l'oeil avant même d'avoir répondu...

-Dans l'oeil? questionna James plus surpris qu'inquiet.

-Le guérisseur qui l'a examiné a dit qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais sans servir. Une vieille dame lui a donné une potion pour qu'il se calme et qu'il dorme. Il voulait repartir chercher Maureene... Je viens de vous envoyer un hibou pour expliquer la situation.»

Sirius semblait exténué. Ses gestes étaient lents, sa voix rauque et ses paupières lourdes. C'est d'un ton hésitant qu'il demanda à James:

«Est-ce... Est-ce que ça te dérangerait si euh... j'allais voir Maureene et que toi tu restais ici et veiller sur Maugrey?

-Vas-y, Patmol. C'est la chambre 139.»

Sirius lui sourit en lui donnant une bonne tape dans le dos. Il sortit en vitesse en disant un faible «merci». James sourit et se dit que Maureene et Sirius formait un beau couple. Et puis, l'image de Rogue lui revint en mémoire. Sirius allait faire un arrêt cardiaque en voyant Severus! Il s'avança dans le couloir, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de Sirius.

«Au moins, je ne serai pas là pour voir l'explosion... dit-il à lui-même en s'assoyant à l'ancienne place de son ami.

-Je savais que tous les Potter étaient bizarres, mais parler seul est vraiment étrange...» dit la voix faible de Alastor Maugrey derrière lui.

_Je sais ce chapitre est relativement court, mais je suis en grande inspiration alors les chapitres ne sont pas en manque, ça doit être parce que je suis enceinte! Aucun rapport, je voulais simplement répandre mon bonheur!_

_Maman-Cloporte_


	12. Chambre 139

**Chapitre 12 Chambre 139**

Severus mena Maureene jusqu'à la chambre 139. Il ouvrit la porte de la pièce et déposa doucement la jeune femme sur le lit. Tous ses membres étaient lourds. Ses yeux perdaient de leurs couleurs, ses tâches de rousseurs disparaissaient dans le blanc de son visage. Ses lèvres frémissaient et ses doigts tremblaient. Elle leva un regard vide vers Severus qui l'observait avec inquiétude. Lorsqu'il rencontra son regard, il regarda ailleurs et s'éloigna de Maureene. Mais sa main froide le retint.

«Tu m'ignores? demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles? dit Severus d'un ton agacé.

-Je te connais bien. Tu me repousses depuis que l'autre mangemort a voulu me faire boire cette potion.»

Severus posa une main sur la bouche de Maureene et s'approcha très près de son visage.

«Ne parle plus de ça...»

Maureene le fixa sans comprendre. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur sa bouche et elle s'avança, mais il recula une seconde fois.

«Tu ne me connais pas... murmura-t-il.

-Si je t'aime, c'est que je te connais, répondit la jeune femme tremblante.

-Tu ne m'aime pas...

-Je t'aime depuis le jour où je t'ai foncé dedans avec des livres! Depuis ma cinquième année à Poudlard! s'emporta Maureene. Et depuis ce temps, chaque fois que je pleure, j'imagine que tu es là pour me consoler. Chaque fois que je ris, je te vois avec moi. Chaque fois que je vois un enfant, j'aimerais que ce soit notre enfant. Quand je danse, c'est avec toi! Quand je chante, c'est pour toi! Quand je rêve, c'est de toi! Chaque fois que j'embrasse Si...»

Elle s'interrompit. Sirius. Elle n'y pensait plus. C'était simple pour elle, elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimé. Elle s'était laissée emporter par les apparences, par les autres. Mais maintenant, elle devait finir sa phrase et en voyant le regard dur de Severus, elle resta sans voix. De plus, une affreuse migraine venait de se rajouter à tous ses malheurs.

Severus s'éloigna d'elle et se retourna avec un sourire triste sur le visage.

«Chaque fois que tu embrasses Sirius Black? dit-il d'un ton qu'il voulait détaché.

-C'est... C'est plus compliqué...» soupira Maureene avant d'éclater en sanglots.

Elle cacha son visage dans ses mains et laissa toute sa souffrance qu'elle avait accumulée depuis longtemps, depuis des années. Severus s'approcha et lui prit ses mains dans les siennes. Elles étaient si froides. Il s'empressa de les enrouler dans sa cagoule qu'il avait gardée dans ses poches. Le regard toujours aussi vide et les lèvres toujours tremblantes, Maureene lui sourit.

«Je suis désolée...

-Chut!»

Il embrassa tendrement ses lèvres bleues et la serra contre lui. Il entendit des pas qui venaient vers la chambre.

«Ce doit être le médico-mage...» dit Severus d'une vois réconfortante.

Et justement, la porte s'ouvrit. Le jeune homme se retourna et dit:

«Vous en avez mis du temps, je croyais que...»

Mais il s'arrêta net quand il reconnu la silhouette qui se tenait devant eux. Sirius Black avait tout d'abord cru qu'il s'était trompé de chambre. Puis il était resté estomaqué de trouver sa petite amie dans les bras d'un autre homme et surtout dans ceux de Severus Rogue.

Maureene s'était, elle aussi, retournée et avait fixé Sirius avec surprise.

«Sirius, je vais t'expliquer...»

Mais elle fut prise d'une incontrôlable crise de tremblements. Ses dents claquaient si fort qu'elle n'arrivait pas à entendre d'autre chose. Severus posa une main sur son front.

«Elle fait de la fièvre...

-Je t'interdis de toucher Maureene et même de parler d'elle, espèce de sale ver de terre!» s'écria Sirius en s'approchant de la jeune femme.

Il l'arracha des bras de Severus et l'emprisonna dans une étreinte sécurisante.

«Sirius... Sirius...» se lamentait Maureene.

Elle poussa un faible cri en posant sa main sur son front. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent démesurément et se fermèrent aussi rapidement. Elle s'écroula dans les bras de Sirius. Elle venait de s'évanouir.

«Maureene?» s'exclama Sirius.

Il la posa sur le lit en gesticulant sans arrêt. Inquiet, il s'empara de son pouls pour vérifier si tout était normal, mais ses doigts se resserrèrent sur la cagoule de Severus. Il souleva le vêtement dans les airs et le fixa avec dédain. Il se tourna vers Severus qui lui observait Maureene.

«Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait? Tu es un mangemort, hein? C'est ça! s'écria Sirius.

-Excusez mon retard, s'interposa un homme qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Mais une vieille femme est arrivée avec ses deux bébés... Des jumeaux! Ils avaient fait poussé des poils d'ours partout sur eux, ha! Heureusement, ils ont vite retrouvé leurs cheveux roux! Et dirent que ce n'était que des bébés! Imaginez quand ils seront plus...»

Le guérisseur venait de remarquer le regard noir que lui lançaient Sirius et Severus.

«Désolé», reprit-il.

Puis, ses yeux se posèrent sur Maureene qui était toujours inconsciente et de plus en plus pâle. Il s'approcha d'elle rapidement. Tout à coup, il avait perdu son sourire enfantin et ses yeux étaient plus graves. Il posa une main sur le front de Maureene. Ensuite, lui prit le pouls et ouvrit une de ses paupières et examina l'iris qui était très pâle. Il écarta ses lèvres bleues et ils remarquèrent, tous les trois, avec horreur, que sa langue était mauve.

«C'est bien ce que je craignais... dit le guérisseur tristement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? s'emporta Sirius.

-Est-ce qu'elle tremblait?» demanda sérieusement le docteur.

Severus acquiesça en signe de tête, incapable de parler. Il se doutait du diagnostic, mais ne voulait pas se l'admettre.

«Oui et alors? s'impatienta Sirius.

-Je crois que... que votre amie a été empoisonnée...» expliqua lentement le médico-mage en baissant la tête.


End file.
